


Sleepy

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"How about something warm? It will help you sleep."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sleepy

Draco couldn't sleep, again. At this point, no one was surprised, least of all him. He made his way down to the kitchens, not too worried about getting caught as most of the eighth years had problems sleeping.

When he got there, he discovered he wasn't alone. Harry Potter was cooking something while house-elves watched him nervously.

"Potter?" Draco said, confused to see him down here so late.

"Draco? What are you doing up? What something?" Harry smiled at him like it wasn't two in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep." Draco answered, not sure what he wanted.

"Me neither. Cooking calms me down." Harry grinned at him.

"What can you cook?" Draco was interested now.

"I don't know. I can cook a lot of things. What do you want? How about something warm? It will help you sleep." Harry offered.

"How about biscuits and tea?" Draco grinned sitting on the counter across from the stove.

"That nothing. Give me 45 minutes, tops." Harry grinned.

As he cooked, they just talked. They were surprisingly comfortable with each other since the trials.

"Voila! Biscuits and tea." Harry placed a plate of biscuits and two cups of tea on the counter.

"This is actually pretty good, Harry." Draco complemented.

"Told you I was good." Harry laughed.

They spent the rest of the night together, just chatting. The next morning, Ron found Draco in Harry's bed and nearly had a heart attack.


End file.
